themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Civilization
"No Darkness Kind Will Shall Not Defeat Us But We Will Defeat Them" -Foresta Nature Civilization which known as Biogogakure is the largest kingdom in the Creature realm, and it threatens to grow larger every day also this expansion causes continuing conflict with the other Civilizations, because the nature of Nature is growth in every direction also was ruled by Danjuro and also as that Nature civilization creatures are often tribal, with a tendency toward spiritual and shamanistic practices. Not surprisingly, the Nature civilization tends to be more primitive than the others, relying more on brute strength and weaponry found in their surroundings (thorns, vines, shells, poisonous stingers, etc.) Civilization Symbol Nature civilization was known as the Nature Clans and also the Nature creatures have their powerful damage to defeat the Darkness Army and also their Clan Symbol is the Tree and also Ashley was in this Class and also the Nature Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd Danjuro can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Nature-Darkness War and also the Nature civilizations can use their master of Healing to defeat them They can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Danjuro banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations'' See also:'' Nature Clans Creatures of Nature Civilizations History A dense jungle covers the largest continent, home to the Nature civilization. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above. The World Trees have grown so tall and store so much energy, they almost touch the cities in the Light world. Their stored energy has resulted in a distortion of gravity on the Nature world, creating an overpowering gravitational pull. Creatures from other civilizations are unable to function freely in this unrelenting atmosphere. Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead it is a society where "might makes right," and even Beast Folk, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology. To survive the oppressive gravity on this continent, Nature creatures have developed extraordinarily muscular physiques. The more advanced races practice the art of body tattooing. Designs often represent religious icons, based on their belief in animism or spiritual worship. The most commonly used symbol is an "eye." In the past, Nature inhabitants paid little attention to the other civilizations. Now the search for more hospitable surroundings by Darkness and Water civilizations poses a serious threat to the Nature lifestyle. Avoidance of inter-civilization war is no longer an option in the struggle for survival. Other Name Education In the Nature civilization, The Creatures of the Nature realm need of teaching and learning from their teachers and also the Snow Faerie school is most teachful school in the Nature civilization and also that time Snowa teach her students to use snow magic and even the Education is more passionful to the Nature civilization and more able to learn from their teachers to perform fighting combat Civilization Banner Civilization Seal Royality Granmarg the Nature Civilization Emperor - Emperor of the Nature Civilization Royal Family Danjuro Foresta Courtney Naturebringer Ice Naturebringer Kachua Naturebringer Popple Naturebringer Jasmine Naturebringer Mad Sakuran Naturebringer Fifi Naturebringer Malulu Naturebringer Ochappi Naturebringer Aurora Naturebringer Clans Naturebringer Clan Quillspike Bronze-Arm Painted-Warrens Moonhowler Wild Veggie ( Tribe ) Civilization Population Races Balloon Mushroom Dryad Kin Pokey Kin Jurassic Command Dragon Ogre Enforcer Mudstomp Giant Wine Kin Beast Folk Go Gaia Champion Lizard Kin Earth Lord Forest Giant Living Complex Sylvan Champion Snow Giant Earth Champion Corn Kin Beast Folk Jungle Mecha Shinra Kin Snow Beast Madolche Folk Tree Giant Cat Folk Heartlove Dragon Colony Beetle Roseflower Dragon Line Kin Earth Dragon Nut Kin Rock Kin Turtle Kin Snake Kin ( shared with Water ) Inca Kin Emerald Monster Gaia Command Spider Kin Ground Champion Giant Insect Giant Bioroid Folk Raccoon Folk Rose Kin Snow Dragon Primal Champion Bug Kin Gardenhulk Dragon Foreststrike Dragon Swara Champion Tomato Kin Green Command Dragon Horned Beast Mystery Totem Plant Kin ( share with Water ) Amazoness Folk Earthstrike Colossus Snow Faerie Tree Folk Wild Veggies Wonder Trick Koa'ki Kin Beast Kin Colossus Earthstrike Dragon Flying Fungus Living City Slyph Folk ( share with Light ) Acre Wood Folk Megabug Ape Folk Wood Sprite Chipmunk Kin Snow Sprite Animal Kin Spirit Totem Shaman Folk Flower Kin Fiber Complex Tree Kin Hedgehog Folk Tusker Minish Kin Larva Worms Damkor Kin Heartlove Bear Wizard Kin ( shared with Fire ) Lion Kin ( share with Fire and Light ) Smurf Folk ( share with Fire, Darkness and Light ) Snow Faerie Kaze Visitors Gallery NATURECIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Nature.jpg Nature2013.PNG Nature.png Kaijudo nature civilization by contreras19-d6gsjhq.png Nature civilization new color.PNG Nature civilization new color 2.PNG Shizen2.jpg Naturebanner.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Nature